


Insanity

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [83]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Insanity was Error's only friend
Series: tales of the unexpected [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 36





	Insanity

Error knew he was missing. Understood that being a Sans, he should have an AU of his own in some form. At one point, he even searched for it, closer to the beginning of when he first discovered how to leave the Anti-Void.   
  
The only thing that kept him sane during those strange periods, was his insanity.  
  
  
The voices kept talking, the whiteness kept shining brightly and he kept glitching.   
  
Error Sans... he had dropped the ‘Sans’ completely. 

  
  
Just an ERROR. 

  
  
No one was missing, no was wanting him, his job became his life; endless strings of death and broken code.   
  
So he was shocked to discover a connect on searching an AU’s code.   
  
  
Each Sans had their own name and number etched into their souls, it was the same as their universe itself. In fact, it was the Sanses that often held the title of whatever universe they were from. Error only guessed it only because the Sanses were normally the ones to make contact with the outside world.   
  
Even so, Error’s soul was far to glitched to read the name or numbers- however, his soul recognized his AU somehow.  
  
So... this was where he was from. Yet no answers came to him on how or why he ended up in the Anti-Void and only more questions arose when he found the Sans of that world.   
  
Error or had already given up on the idea of finding his world. His home was the Anti-Void now. And he was loyal to the call that sometimes happens during some of longer stay outside.   
  
Error had decided that his life would be the last taken when his goal of destroying the multiverse ended. The reason that he would find his AU and not realize.   
  
However, knowing his AU, knowing his home was seconds away, knowing his friends and.... brother... and unable to live there. Drove him to a new point of insanity.   
  
During that time no one was safe, not even those he almost labelled as ‘friends’.   
  
  
His year of terror ended as quickly as it began, leaving behind scars on the multiverse that may never heal. And these ‘friends’ he gained now kept their distance. Perhaps, at last, knowing the depths of his madness.   
  
Even way, he was alone once more.  
  
  
No one bothered the glitch. No one checked to see if he was alive after all activity from him seem to end.   
  
And then he appears again. The same Error as before the breakdown. No one wanted to go near him anymore, and that was just how it was meant to be. 

  
  
Insanity was now truly his only friend. 


End file.
